Sickly Cuddles
by Brookester27
Summary: Beca turns out to be too sick for rehearsals and keeps unintentionally drawing her blonde girlfriend from her captaining duties for cuddles. Rated T for some crude language. Mitchsen. Aubrey/Beca


**I've found this sitting around on my laptop and I thought, why the hell haven't I posted this yet? Well, sure, it's not the best thing I've ever written, but I like it and hopefully you guys will.**

* * *

Aubrey woke to the shrill beeping of her alarm clock. She quickly switched it off before rolling back over to cuddle into her girlfriend's body. The first thing the blonde seemed to notice through her sleep-induced haze was just how _warm_ Beca was. Considering the fact that they were both in tank tops and shorts and had a fan blowing on them, Aubrey sat up to peer down at the small brunette with her brow furrowed in confusion.

Beca's cheeks were flushed and her breathing was loud and labored as if she was congested. A few drops of sweat dotted her forehead, which worried Aubrey for it was only seventy degrees in the apartment and they even slept on top of the covers all night. Was she sick?

"Beca," Aubrey said softly. She gently shook her girlfriend by her pale shoulder, starting to worry about how much heat was radiating from her small body. "Baby, I need you to wake up."

The brunette's eyes slowly flickered open. The whites of her eyes were bloodshot, adding to Aubrey's worry. The senior placed the back of her hand to Beca's cheek. She had to be extremely sick with how hot her face – and the rest of her body – was.

"I'm going to find the thermometer and then I'm going to take your temperature – you're literally burning up," Aubrey said, cupping Beca's face in her hands. "Do you want some water as well?"

"I'm not sick," Beca argued in a raspy voice, her face scrunching. "But yeah, some water would be nice."

Aubrey rolled her eyes. She should've known that Beca would argue about whether she was sick or not. This was one battle Beca was sure to lose though. The blonde jumped off the bed and padded barefoot out of her room. Chloe's bedroom door was open and the redhead's snores could be heard from within. Aubrey entered her best friend's room to see that Chloe was cuddling with a pillow, which honestly wasn't anything new.

"Chlo, wake up," Aubrey said, picking up a stuffed dog from the floor and throwing it at her friend. "Wake up!"

"What's so important that you feel the need to yell and throw things at me?" Chloe mumbled sleepily, stretching her arms above her head.

"Beca's about to burn from the inside out and I need the thermometer to determine when that's going to happen," replied the blonde. "And I need to get her some water. You get the thermometer since you used it last and I'll get the water."

Without waiting for an answer, Aubrey turned and walked out of the room to get the water, leaving a grumbling redhead behind. Once the blonde woman had a glass of water (and a bendy straw in case Beca didn't feel like sitting up), she returned to her room to see Chloe already there with the thermometer in a pouting Beca's mouth. The corner of Beca's lips lifted at the sight of Aubrey before falling back into the pout.

"What's her temperature?" Aubrey asked, setting the glass on the bedside table.

Chloe pulled the thermometer from Beca's mouth. "Hundred and one. Yeah, she's sick, Bree."

Aubrey frowned. Beca was in no shape to go to Bellas rehearsals or any of her classes for the day. She held the glass of water out for Beca. "You're definitely staying here. I'll give you some medicine and then you'll either stay in bed or on the couch."

"But I want to go to rehearsal," Beca whined in that raspy voice (it would have been a total turn-on if it wasn't for the fact that Beca was about to spontaneously combust).

"No – you're sick and you need to get better," Aubrey said sternly.

"Can't I at least watch?"

Aubrey's lips pursed as she thought about it. She didn't see the harm in it for Beca would be watching and wouldn't get left behind. "Fine."

* * *

Aubrey glanced at her girlfriend through the mirrors set up in front of the group so she could study their choreography, but she was using them to check up on Beca instead. The small brunette was curled up in a ball in one of the bleacher seats and she appeared to be shivering, despite the fact that she was wearing one of Aubrey's sweatshirts and sweatpants. Even from across the room Aubrey could see the sweat dotting Beca's forehead and the ashy gray shade of her face. She didn't look the greatest.

"Everybody take five," Aubrey instructed. She was met with several sighs of relief as the girls scattered to grab their water bottles before sitting in their respective chairs. The blonde approached her girlfriend, who wearily looked up to meet her worried gaze. Aubrey squatted beside Beca. "How're you feeling?"

Beca made a whining noise in the back of her throat. "My head hurts and my stomach hurts and I can't breathe through my nose – which _really_ irks me – and I'm fucking cold and I just really need a hug right now," Beca rasped.

The corners of Aubrey's lips lifted into a sympathetic smile. Aubrey sat in the seat beside Beca's, but the brunette was having none of that. Beca proceeded to crawl over the armrest separating them and plopped herself into her girlfriend's lap, wrapping her arms around Aubrey's neck as the blonde chuckled at her antics. Even when deathly ill she still managed to be painfully adorable.

Across the room, the girls watched their captain pull Beca closer as the brunette tucked her head underneath Aubrey's chin. Jessica 'aww'd at the two, which drew little giggles of agreement from the others.

"Beca has Aubrey wrapped around her little finger," Stacie commented.

"Oh, that's nothing," Chloe said with a wave of her hand. "Beca is absolutely whipped. Whatever Aubrey asks for, Aubrey gets, I shit you not."

"Wait, we're still talking about Shawshank, right?" Amy demanded, waving her water bottle around.

"Beca's just a great big pile of mush," Chloe replied. She quickly glanced over her shoulder to make sure neither Beca nor Aubrey heard her. "Now keep this quiet. They'll kill me if they find out I just told you all that."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Beca curled up into an even tighter ball in her seat. She was freezing her ass off yet she was sweating like she was being paid for it. To make matters worse, her stomach would randomly cramp up as if she was about to revisit last night's lasagna in a very unpleasant manner. Throwing up was definitely not on her list of To-Do's and she most certainly planned to keep it that way.

The brunette settled on watching her girlfriend run through the choreography with the others to keep her mind off the possibility of coughing up stomach acid. It had almost been an hour since Aubrey had last checked up on her; not counting the worried glances sent her way every fifteen seconds. Beca's face scrunched as her stomach cramped again, only this time there was a faint gurgle and her throat started to constrict – oh shit.

Beca was on her feet in a flash and she took off sprinting to the bathroom (stumbling and almost tripping over her own feet would be a more accurate depiction), barely making it to a toilet before the remainders of her lasagna decided to come back up and out her mouth. She shuddered at the horrid taste, quickly flushing it down before picking herself up off the floor.

All eyes seemed to be trained on Beca as the small brunette slowly walked out of the bathroom with her head bowed, shoulders slumped, and hands shoved deep into her pockets. Aubrey gestured for the girls to take a break as she went to check up on her girlfriend. The tiny woman had curled back up in her seat by the time Aubrey finally reached her.

"Did you just throw up?" Aubrey asked quietly, brushing Beca's hair out of her face.

"Yes," Beca replied in a small, raspy voice. She held her arms above her head, coercing Aubrey into pulling the small brunette into a hug. "You wouldn't happen to have any gum, would you?"

Aubrey would've chuckled, but Beca seemed to be on the verge of tears as it was. The blonde reached into her back pocket and pulled out her packet of Orbit gum. She quickly pulled out a piece, unwrapping it and even popping it into Beca's open mouth. Aubrey then scooped Beca into her arms and sat down in one of the seats, allowing the brunette to settle in her lap.

"All the Bellas are watching," Beca rasped as she loosely wound her arms around the blonde's torso, her voice muffled by Aubrey's shoulder.

"I'm more worried about my little, sick hug bug."

The Bellas – who were listening closely to the two – nearly swooned over their captain and her 'hug bug'. Jessica pulled out her phone from her bag and started to snap photos to Chloe's amusement. Several of the others followed suit as well. They weren't going to let Aubrey and Beca live this down anytime soon.

"Now they're taking pictures," Beca whined.

"Can you blame them?" Aubrey asked, absentmindedly smoothing down Beca's hair. "We're probably the cutest fucking thing they've ever seen."

Beca gave a sharp laugh, but turned her head away to cough into her sleeve. She returned her head to its resting place on Aubrey's shoulder. "I don't ever want to move. Never ever."

"But I have to get back to rehearsals in a few minutes."

"Never ever."

Aubrey sighed as she sank back further into her seat. It looked like she was going to be here for a good ten minutes before Beca would allow her to get back to rehearsals.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aubrey huffed and glared at everyone through the mirrors, though no one seemed to notice. The girls were extremely distracted and would sporadically giggle while they were singing. Chloe was even struggling to keep it together, which was definitely a first.

"What do you people deem so funny that you feel the need to disrupt practice with your schoolgirl giggles?" Aubrey finally demanded, whipping around to face the eight girls. A chorus of 'nothing' followed. Her eyes narrowed and she turned her gaze to Chloe. "Chlo, what're you giggling at?"

"Nothing, Bree," Chloe assured her with a small giggle. "Nothing at all."

The blonde sighed. "I know we're not going to get anything more accomplished, so you aca-bitches can all go."

A chorus of cheers followed that announcement. The girls hurriedly packed their stuff and left before their captain could change her mind and call them all back for extra cardio. Aubrey, however, was going to do no such thing; she had a sick hug bug to get home and take care of.

Aubrey crossed the room to Beca, who still hadn't moved from her balled up position since the blonde left her to continue rehearsal. A small smile made its way onto Aubrey's face when she noticed that Beca had fallen asleep. Her face was still a sickly grey color as earlier but there appeared to be a bit more color in her cheeks than before. Deciding that it was best to not wake her, Aubrey carefully scooped Beca up into her arms.

"Aren't you going to wake her?" Chloe asked, suddenly appearing beside Aubrey.

Aubrey glanced down at Beca's semi-peaceful expression, a smile unconsciously making its way onto her face. "Nah."

* * *

**Yeah... Mitchsen isn't my best, but it's adorable, ain't it?**

**Okay, I'm gonna try to get a feel for what my follower people like most: Do you like angst that turns to fluff? Or fluff that turns to angst? I'm gonna write a angsty oneshot for one of these PP ships. I'm not promising it'll be good, but it'll be different than what I usually write. So, angst/fluff or fluff/angst? Bechloe? TT? Mitchsen? Jeca with endgame Bechloe?**

**UPDATE: I've wrote the oneshot for this little poll thing here and it's now up! It's a Bechloe angst/fluff! So go on and check out 'Ten'! (My sincerest apologies ahead of time if it's complete rubbish)**


End file.
